Eres peligrosa, Sakura
by Uyamiko
Summary: Sasuke ve a Sakura lastimada, y los culpables están frente él...


El odio en aquel momento me consumía. Consumía todo mi cuerpo de manera rápida y dolorosa.  
Me quemaba.  
Sentía sed de destruir todo lo que alcanzase, todo aquello que lastimase lo que me era querido. Pero irónicamente las personas las que quería, me habían sido arrebatadas.  
Fui débil.  
Abrí mis ojos y sentí la adrenalina correr feroz por mis venas. Ya no tenía a nadie, nadie a quien querer, nadie a quien proteger, nadie importante en mi vida.  
Entonces mientras me levantaba con aquellos oscuros pensamientos, la vi.  
Su rostro estaba golpeado, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, su cuerpo herido y con sangre. Sangre. Sangre en ella. Sangre como la que cubría a mis... Se encontraban varias personas a nuestro alrededor. Y una de ellas, era el culpable de su estado.

—Sakura... ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién fue?

Los miraba a todos ellos. Sakura se encontraba a mi lado ¿Qué le impedía hablar? Ella siempre hablaba. Naruto estaba inconsciente, por lo que no podía esperar palabras de él.  
Cada segundo el odio se expandía y encendía con más fuerza.

—Dime Sasuke ¿Qué te sucede?

Siempre con sus preguntas ¡No quería responderlas! ¡No ahora!  
Pero, como siempre algo me impulso a responder su pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temblaba ante mí? ¿Acaso fui yo el culpable? No, aquello no era posible.  
Miré mi mano, manchas negras estaban esparcidas sobre ella.  
 _Poder_ , recordé.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo el poder fluyendo a través de mí. De hecho, nunca había estado mejor. Él me dio este regalo y él me hizo entender que yo soy... soy un vengador. Para seguir mi camino, debo obtener poder a cualquier precio. Aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad.

¿Aquella era suficiente respuesta para ti? Fije mi mirada en ti unos segundos y voltee a ver a los tipos frente a nosotros. Tú rostro no se veía complacido con mi poder adquirido.

—Sakura dime ¿Quién de esas personas te hizo eso?

Respóndeme, necesito quitar esta ira de mi cuerpo. Alguien debía pagar.

—Fui yo ¿y qué?

Una molesta voz se escuchó, ¿qué él fue? Voltee y clave mi mirada en él.

Él había sido quien la dejo así, en ese estado.  
Mientras lo estudiaba, creo escuchar un grito en el fondo. No le preste atención, este tipo, no iba a escapar de mí. Y mientras él me miraba de vuelta con aquella sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que había hecho, fue que ya no pude más.

Me lanzó un ataque, y sin pensarlo demasiado tomé a Naruto y Sakura. Naruto seguía dormido y Sakura se sentía tan débil y temblorosa contra mi cuerpo que me lancé a él. Hacia esos brazos.

—Ya lo ven, fueron soplados.

—No lo creo

Lo golpee, y aquello se sintió tan bien. Una liberación de esta presión que seguía danzando.  
Ataqué esperando que se distrajese y lo hizo. Tomé sus brazos con fuerza y los lancé hacia atrás poniendo una pierna en su espalda. No escaparía.  
Una sonrisa llena de emoción se extendió en mi rostro, yo no solía sonreír.

—Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos ¿verdad? Debes estarlo, debes estar muy apegado a ellos.

—¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mostrarte. Mostrarte lo que se siente que te arrebaten algo preciado. Mi sonrisa creció cuando comencé a ejercer presión. Su grito se escuchaba lamentable, y cayó al suelo. ¿No te vas a levantar? Qué decepcionante. Aún sentía aquel poder mezclado, esperando por salir. Pero aún quedaba uno. Seguramente él también la había golpeado.

—Por lo visto ya sólo quedas tú.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él. Saboreando el momento que se venía. ¿Vas a suplicar? ¿Gritaras?

—¡No! ¡Basta!

¿Por qué no? Ellos eran enemigos. Escuche pasos, ¿Sakura le gritaba a un enemigo? No te preocupes, no me lastimarían.

—No lo hagas.

Sentí un cuerpo chocar con el mío. Unos brazos rodeándome.  
¿Sakura? Mi mirada se fijó en ella. Lágrimas se extendían en su moreteado rostro. Ellos debían pagar.  
 _Ella me teme_ , comprendí.  
Aunque sus brazos me rodeaban, y me hablaba, las lágrimas no debían estar allí.

—No... Detente por favor.

Mi poder te hacía temblar... no me gustaba esta sensación.

No...  
No...  
Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco.

— _Detente por favor._

La ira y el odio se habían ido. La sed de sangre dejó mi cuerpo.

— _Por favor..._

¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos se esfumaron con tus palabras?

Eres peligrosa, Sakura.  
Tus palabras lo son.

.

.

 _ **Pronto tendrán noticias de Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. Hoy en la tarde ¿Tal vez?**_

 _ **Esto lo había escrito para mi página y había olvidado subirlo aquí.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 **Uyamiko**


End file.
